Road to You
by Armymax6
Summary: After the titan war Percy and Annabeth started dating. this is the story of one of there very important date's. This one shot maybe a little cheesy for some people, but I have always thought about doing this for my girlfriend when I actually get one.


**Sorry about the Rapped typo I jest fixed it. Let me know if you see any other ones.**

**Pleas and Thx :)**

Today was probably one of the best day's of my life. First percy took me to a fancy dinner. Than we went out for ice cream. I sat in Percy's car eating my cookie dough ice cream, Percy finished his cone in two bites so that he could drive more easily. he pulled into the camp half blood parking lot. he got out of the car gave me one of his heart throbbing mischievous smiles and opened my door. "That was fun" He said. I threw away my napkin and kissed percy good night. Once we parted he smiled at me, I think my heart skipped a beat. It was sort of dark outside, the air was warm and the sky twinkled with lights. I entered my cabin and shut the door a smile on my face. I got into some more comfortable clothes and jumped into bed. I was thinking of my night, I kept on re gittering myself and couldn't sleep. So I decided to listen to music. I put in some headphones and turned my phone onto Pandora, (a little ironic) Percy was the one who introduced it to me, He liked Pandora because he held her jar and because it played music by people I didn't even know made music.

The music was pleasant and calming. I listened to many songs. One song that I really caught onto was Road to You by Five-For-Fighting. The singer had a beautiful voice, and the character he was singing as seemed a lot like Percy to me. When I fell asleep it was midnight. My dream's were of Percy. me and him sitting in paris. It was our one month anniversary. We had just finished a quest for Hermes. Our prize for returning his staff was a fancy night in paris france. We dined at the eiffel tower, and had a walk thru the park below it. Percy some how was able to get us a small sen boat ride, but before the ferry man was able to get on percy willed the boat to move forward. I led back in Percy's arms and looked at the beautiful city around me. I't is probably one of the most calming happy moment's of my life. I still couldn't believe that it was only a month ago.

I woke to sea green eye's looking at me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Percy was sitting there in front of my bed, did he wake me up. "How did you get in here. The door was locked."

"Travis is a sleep walker/pickpocketer/ lockpicker. all you need to do is point him in the right direction." Percy gave me a smile, the moonlight coming in the window made streaks across his face and chest. "come with me because I couldn't fall asleep, I didn't think are date should end yet." I got dressed in some jeans and a t shirt. I walked outside and saw percy leaning against the cabin wall. His dark hair was messy , his intenses green eye's were looking at me. "what" I asked. "Nothing I was just thinking how beautiful you look in the moonlight." He answered a smile crossing his face. I felt my cheeks get hot.

Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. "Where are we going" I asked as we passed the dining pavillion. He turned and gave me another grin "You'll see" Sometimes he can be a little infuriating. He stopped when we were at the edge of the docks. "Tada" He said presenting me with his surprise. I saw a canoe in the water. and all around it were floating candles. He waved his hand and all of a sudden the whole lake was lit by tiny little floating candles. . The lake was beautiful in the moonlight but now it was stunning. I looked into the canoe and saw a blanket but there was something under it. As I was pressing everything a memory poped into my head. It was my first quest. Percy and I were in water land trying to get ares's shield. It was on the love boat ride. "Boat ride for two" Percy said as he got in the canoe.

I got in the boat and he willed the boat to the center of the lake. When we got out there percy gave me the blanket and grabbed what was below it. He was now holding a guitar, Before I could say anything clever he started to play. after the first couple of notes I noticed the song. It was the same song I heard before I fell asleep.

"I can't believe how I love you

You'll be the last

You'll be the last turn I take

All of the signs are in color

Baby, I'm on my way"

He sounded amazing, just the guy who sung it originally percy's voice just made me feel all warm inside.

"I hear a song on the radio

And it sounds like something I miss

But, I don't need those old melodies

With you on my lip"

"woooooooo" I sang with him, at first I thought thought that my voice wouldn't sound good compared to his. but the two voices went together like bread and butter. The water slowly made a bubble around us. Percy must have gotten some help from the naiads because What I saw under water was something more beautiful than the monalysa. The lake floor was dotted with glowing plants. where the light of one plant faded another began. It's Kind of looked like phosphorus algae crumpled into groups to form under water plants.

"I was born a fool on the run

I've broken hearts and lost at love

There's not one thing I would change or undo

Cause all my life's been a road to you"

His voice fit so perfectly with the song that I kept forgetting he didn't write it. I decided to just stop thinking so I simply got myself lost in the god beat, and I have listened to gods play. They're better because there also magical.

Watching you walk down the aisle

Every step, every step takes a year

Baby, you can count on the man

That's standing right here

I swear I heard percy start singing a little better during that verse. Another thought popped into my head listening to percy. When did he learn to play guitar.

Today is the way to forever

I made a map to find you when you're alone

Wherever we've been don't matter

We're this close to home

I was born a fool on the run

I've broken hearts and lost at love

There's not one thing I would change or undo

Cause all my life's been a road to you

Road to you

Road to you

I was born a fool on the run

I've broken hearts and lost at love

There's not one thing I would change or undo

Cause all my life's been a road to you

I was born a fool on the run

I've broken hearts and lost at love

There's not one thing I would change or undo

Cause all my life's been a road to you

We started to rise above the water, and Percy finished the song. He set down the guitar and looked at me Expectantly. "What" I asked, I am really getting tired of saying that. It just doesn't feel natural. "Let at me with the criticism critiques and other teasing endeavours." He put his arms out as a motion to take my best shot. I don't know why but whenever I'm alone with Percy I just get all girly. Instead of criticizing the cheesiness of the date I crawled across the canoe and kissed him. I could tell he was shocked because it took him a moment to process what was happening. I myself didn't know what I was doing. I feel like I have two parts of my soul. One part is technical, intelligent, thoughtful, and problem solving. While the other is all lovey dovey girlyness.

After Our little shnub fest Me and percy rapped our selves together in the blanket and watched the sun rise. "What did you really thing of the evening, and take into mind that I didn't write the song I simply sang it." Percy asked, curiosity in his voice. "I thought that it was a little cheesy... but I guess I am a cheesy kind of person." I said. Percy smiled an gave me a little squeeze telling me that he liked my answer.


End file.
